


For you the candle lights.

by Anonymous



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Omega, Although neither really want it I don't want to call it rape., Bonding, Consensual Underage Sex, Fear of Death, Free Omegaverse Zine Knotting, Human Sacrifice, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Protective Katsuki Yuuri, Protective Victor, Ritual Sex, Rituals, Underage Sex, Yôkai, threat of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 05:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In a town that forgot that Omega's and Alpha's exist, that sends young teens to their death to keep everyone else safe from the surrounding Yokai if they deviate from the norm. Katsuki Yuuri gets born an Omega.The night of his twelfth birthday he is sent to his death.He prays to the gods that he is the last.What he had not expected was for them to send Victor. Or to be asked to do something both know they are too young for.But if the choice is between bonding and dying, is there really a choice??





	For you the candle lights.

**Author's Note:**

> D. Nocturnus here.
> 
> I know. Why post in the anonymous collection when you tell your name. It's just that I am known under a different name here and I want to keep this story separate from everything else I write. 
> 
> Never thought I would write a story like this. 
> 
> Then the tying the knot zines came by and this story was one that just felt like it should be written for the Knotting one. I tried to ignore it, to write others, it would not be ignored.
> 
> I'm very proud of this story. It's one of the better ones I've written. 
> 
> Please consider supporting all of the great people that worked on them by going here; https://yoi-omegaverse-zine.itch.io/tying-the-knot-yoi-omegaverse-zine and download either Nesting, Knotting, or both.   
> They are free and we put so much love in it. 
> 
> I also thank Mod Alpha for their support and proofreading.

For You the Candle Lights. By D. Nocturnus.

The town of Hasetsu was a mostly peaceful place, the people were kind, hardworking, and due to their remote location left mostly to their own devises most of the time as there was very little trading that was done. Due to this many stories were lost over the years, and because their mostly Beta population had mostly Beta children, with the rare Omega's usually being females and the Alpha's being males, they forgot it was possible to have a boy be born Omega. 

Now all that would have been a small issue in the life of Katsuki Yuuri if not for the equally troublesome situation that the surrounding forests were filled with a demonic breed of Yokai, one that demanded a sacrifice to be offered to them every four years. Or that the town Elders had the distinct issue to always select young teens for this part, who all had somehow deviated from the norm set by those same Elders. 

In the year after Yuuri's birth it had been a girl that had spent more days dreaming up stories than doing her chores. It had been the boy that was too scared of water to follow in his fisherman's father's trade when he was four. It had been his sister Mari's girlfriend when he was eight, and none had doubted it would have been Mari when he was twelve if not for Yuuri getting his first heat the summer he was eleven. 

The Elders had come over the moment a nosy neighbor had told one too many ears to inform them that as Yuuri was now no longer to be seen as a male, but was also not a female he had been chosen as that years sacrifice. It had left his parents in a daze, at one hand they mourned that they would lose their boy, on the other they were trying to convince their daughter to not take his place. In the end it was a close family friend that managed to convince the eighteen year old. 

“Mari, I understand.” Minako holds the girls arms in a deadlock. “But do you seriously think that this self sacrifice will save him?” The glare she gets would have made a weaker woman falter. “Think about it. If not this time they will simply send him there the next time. As horrid as it sounds, but letting Yuuri go means your parents will have one child left as you will be too old in four years. You are barely old enough as it is now.” 

Mari's resolve crumbles when the words sink in. She hates to admit it, but she knows it is true, taking her brother's place would just bring heartache to her parents twice. Not only it would also make them live with the knowledge that any time left with Yuuri was nothing more than borrowed time. Her eyes move towards her baby brother who is sitting in the corner of the room playing with some of his toys. 

Yuuri wants to tell them he is okay with the decision, but he honestly isn't. He hadn't done anything wrong, he had simply been born with extra parts down there. Extra parts that had made him all sticky and hot during an already hot summer.

His friend Yuuko said he came off lucky, he had been able to stay in bed all week during those hot days as he had smelled funny, and when he had had his bleeding to say there was no baby set in him it had only lasted two days. With barely any cramps, as where she was dealing with horrid cramps every month for almost a whole week and had to still do her chores. 

Three months after he had had his first heat the second came over him while playing outside, if not for Yuuko and Takeshi being there one of the town boys would have hurt him. Now his friends had gotten the kid off him before he could have done more than rip his clothes. 

Yuuri had whimpered though, as he could tell the boy's scent had spiked just before he had pushed himself between Yuuri's legs. His parents took him to his room and tucked him in. He was too afraid to tell them that when he had felt the boys penis push up against him, a part of him had wanted it. 

The Elders came over while Yuuri was in his room, they did not stay long, Hiroko did not even bother to offer them a tea, all they did was inform them that as Yuuri now proved to be a danger for the rule abiding children around him, they were moving up the day he would be sent as sacrifice. 

Hiroko wept bitter tears when it dawned on her that she would be celebrating her boy's birthday and his death in a span of twenty four hours. Toshiya just went into the kitchen quietly and made some of his wife and children's favorite dishes. Mari was seething and snuck outside to meet up with her new girlfriend who had introduced her to smoking. 

Yuuri's birthday came and was a day unlike any other. Many came for no other reason than to look at him one last time, others came to console his parents and sister. No one had even brought a present for him. Unless you would count the unsightly white outfit the Elders had dropped off, but that was for the celebration of his death not his life. Yuuri desperately had wanted to celebrate his life if only one last time. Only Yuuko had brought him something.

“It's not much, and the Elders rather don't have you wear anything other than the clothes they provided--” the fourteen year old leans over and hugs him-- “but I have noticed they never check the feet.” She then leans down and ties a long leather cord around his ankle which fastens with a small silver buckle Yuuri recognizes. 

“Thank you Yuuko. I will miss you.” They hug one last time before Yuuri leaves to take his bath. 

He gets washed by his mother, he had asked her to. He wanted them to have this final moment a memory of him she could treasure. Hiroko smiles through her tears when Yuuri keeps bringing up all those fond memories he had growing up. She could almost believe he was only going to be gone for a short while, that it was just a trip and she would have her boy back. 

Almost if not for those clothes he was putting on. Toshiya comes in just after Yuuri fastens the first layer, a weak smile on his lips, without uttering even a single word he picks up the second layer to help put it on while Hiroko fixes his hair. Both then notice the leather cord and in pure defiance pretend they had not. 

With his hair brushed back and the hood up Yuuri looks every bit as innocent and pure as he is. They give their boy one final hug before walking him out of the house into the waiting arms of the Elders and the crowd that always follows the sacrifice to the edge of the town. 

He gets a quick look over, checking his neck and his wrists, to see if he brought nothing personal with him. Yuuko was right though they never checked his ankles. 

The parade to the edge of town is done in silence, a silence that they will keep up all night and all morning. Only once the delegation together with his parents return with his remains in a small box, and have him lined up with all the other sacrifices will the town bell ring to let all know the sacrifice was completed. 

Yuuri gets a single candle, he knows that as long as he has light on him the Yokai will not touch him. When he arrives at the small temple house in the forests clearing he is to enter, put the candle on the table present, strip out of the clothes and put them in the trunk next to the door, then he is to sit at the table and blow the candle out. They will come for him then. 

His first few steps towards the forest are scary, he wants to turn around and run back, but he knows he can't. He isn't even allowed to look back. So with every step he sends a prayer up to the heavens, a prayer to keep his family safe, a prayer that the gods will intervene and let him be the last to have to walk this path, a prayer that his village will find a way to be freed from these Yokai. 

He's already halfway to the temple house when he figures he should send in a prayer for his friends as well. That they will find love, have a family, that they are not burdened by the lose of him for too long. 

“What are you doing?” The cheerful voice startles Yuuri and almost makes him drop his candle. He turns around expecting to see one of those scary Yokai, instead he is greeted by the sight of two boys. 

They are about equal height, but where the one has dark hair, a pale complexion, and looks a bit contemplative, the other has hair like spun silver, a skin color like a porcelain doll, and an open cheerful smile. The fair one turns to the contemplative one.

“See Zhosya I was right. There are still people living at this side of the mountains.” 

“It seems you were right Vitka, I concede that to you. Still these parts are not safe and I would prefer us to return to our camp.” Calm blue eyes settle on Yuuri. “I am Georgi, or Zhosya for friends, and this is Victor. We call him either Vitya or Vitka. May we know what it is you call yourself?” 

Yuuri looks up a bit startled. He had not been prepared for this, he was told to remain silent but it would also be rude not to answer. “I'm Yuuri. My town is called Hasetsu, it is just down this path towards the sea. It is a pleasure.” 

“If your town is down there why are you going up the road?” The one named Victor steps closer. His blue eyes are of the lightest Yuuri had ever seen, sending a shiver down his spine. He sees both of their nostrils flare and he knows that the perfumes used while bathing aren't doing their jobs anymore. “You are an Omega, almost in heat, you should be someplace safe. Please come with us, it is not safe out for you.” 

“I can't!!” Yuuri practically screams to stop Victor from taking his arm. “I have to go to the temple and set this candle.” 

Georgi nods. “An offering to the heavens. A worthy task for an Omega indeed. Our apologies for intruding then.” He taps Victor's shoulder and moves out of sight in a matter of seconds. 

Victor looks intrigued. “May I join you to the temple. I am certain you are capable on your own but it would reassure me to know you arrived safely.” All Yuuri can do is nod. 

They walked in silence for a bit, then Victor started humming while giving him side glances. 

“My birthday is coming up soon. I'm going to be sixteen, which means by the laws of my people I'll be seen as an adult.” Victor smiles at Yuuri. “When is your birthday Yuuri?”

Yuuri looks at the swindling candle in his grip, so little time left. He looks up meeting Victor's eyes, at least he isn't going to be alone all this time. “My birthday was today actually. It was my twelfth.”

“Really!!” Victor looks up all cheery. “That's great!! It means I can invite you to my party. You'll love it. I have a dog, got it from my aunt last year and they are just the cutest..”

“I'm going to be dead by morning.” Yuuri has no idea why he just blurted that out, why he couldn't let Victor pretend for a moment longer. Just that the thought of this older boy making plans that involved him, it was too painful. 

Victor's entire body freezes, turning around to stand in front of Yuuri completely, a horror stricken look on his face. His blue eyes wonder over Yuuri's clothes, the candle, then a look over his shoulder to where the path leads.

“They are sending you to your death on your birthday.” Not a question but Yuuri nods. “But how can they? You are an Omega, there are already so few left in the world you should be treasured.” 

Yuuri frowns. “I don't know what an Omega is. But if it is why I have girly parts behind my boy parts I can tell you it is the exact reason why I am being send to the Yokai.” He looks down, the dread of his own words settling in. “With this candle they will not harm me till I arrive at the temple. There I am to prepare myself and they will take me the moment I blow out the remainder.”

His eyes meet Victor with a resolute gleam to them. “My death will keep the Yokai away for another four years. It will keep my village, my family safe.” His resolve wavers slightly. “Please let me continue, if my candle dies outside of the temple my death will be for nothing.” 

Victor looks a bit lost before a dark look crosses his delicate features. “What if I can save you. Please Yuuri, give me time to look for another option.” 

“The candle is already small. I stood still too long.” Yuuri looks down. “I can only hope I'll make it, I doubt there is more time after that.” 

To his amazement Victor pulls out a long candle from the small bag fastened on his hip, he uses Yuuri's candle to light the tip, then switches the candles around. 

“Now you have more time. Do not blow the candle till the very last moment.” Victor presses his lips to Yuuri's forehead. “Give me the time, my camp is close by there are people there that might know of what to do. I do not wish to see you die.” 

“If you succeed, if I live, what guarantee do I have for my family's safety.” Yuuri blushes under the sign of intimacy. 

“Give me time.” Victor's plea, his spiked scent, and the thrumming in Yuuri's heart that this might be the answer to his prayer, make him nod. “I will come for you. Either I save you or we will die together.” 

Yuuri's mouth drops open at that last statement staring at where Victor's lithe form runs off through the trees. A shiver runs down his spine and the heat he has started to recognize blooms up above his hips. At only twelve he has no idea he is turned on, all he knows is that he is embarrassed by his body's reaction. 

With the new candle he makes it to the Temple house with over three quarters of it remaining. He can hear the Yokai moving about in the trees surrounding him. He can feel the dread in the air, their anticipation of his impending doom. 

The place was cleaned through the last few days to make it look spotless. The Elders had even tasked his parents at one point to assist, because of this Yuuri knew under which tatami he could find the brooms. 

Slowly he started to sweep the place, mumbling just loud enough for the Yokai to hear that it would be of bad decorum to offer himself in a dirty stead. He rubs the table and the altar till they shine in the light. Constantly keeping an eye on the candle growing steadily smaller throughout the night.

With less than one tenth remaining Yuuri comes to the resolve that Victor was probably barred from coming back. He closes his eyes to send a thank you to the heavens that they at least had let him meet the other boy. Once that was done he starts to disrobe as slow as he can possible stretch the action. 

When dressed in nothing but Yuuko's leather cord he turns to sit at the table, he looks at the candle barely holding out. He wonders if he could just let it flicker out it is already so close. Understanding he is just trying to hold on to hope he leans forward to blow when a loud sound comes from outside. 

A scream but not one made by a human. 

He hears several more sounds, inhuman mixed with human. Held between wanting to get things over and wanting to know what is happening Yuuri stares at the temple door. 

Somebody tumbles in, holding two lanterns and a massive grin. 

“Yuuri!! I made it.” Victor's eyes move to the candle. “But just barely I see. I'm sorry my uncle felt a lecture was in place before I could do my saying and it slowed me down a bit.” 

He drops the lanterns on the table and uses the last flicker of the candle to light them. 

“My people are fighting the Yokai that infested this part of the forest as we speak. Which is a bit presumptuous as we have not bonded yet, and normally they would only fight for you once that was done. But I convinced them time was of the essence.” 

Victor sighs. “I did try to find another other way, but in light of everything this was the only legal path to take that will allow me to offer your village, your family, and your people, our protection.” 

He looks a bit harrowed for a moment. “Understand that under normal circumstances I would not even offer a bond till you were at least sixteen, and my aunt had to talk my uncle into allowing me this for she understood my plight and the severity of the situation.” 

Victor rushes through his words, making Yuuri's head spin, as he is also moving about hanging the lanterns at the two small windows to the sides of the building. 

“Victor please. What is bonding?” 

The older boy turns from where he was removing his clothes, the interruption making him seem to lose some of his momentum. 

“Right. No knowledge of Omega and Alpha.” he drops his clothes unceremoniously on the floor, before sitting down next to Yuuri. He grabs Yuuri's hand and plants a soft kiss to it. “Bonding is a form of marriage only able between an Omega and an Alpha. It will make us a part of one another and through that my people are your people and yours are mine.” 

Yuuri swallows loudly. That sounds like a very serious thing, but then again so was dying to keep his family safe. There is just one thing that worries him. 

“Will it hurt?” he sees the twitch near Victor's nose and already knows the answer before the other says anything.

“It will. I was given things for you to eat and drink that will ease some of the pain, but as you're still a child, you will feel a great unpleasantness. I wish I could make it better, but as we are this is the only way.” Victor looks at him with a sadness in his eyes that tells Yuuri that he had wanted something better. 

“Will it hurt more than dying?” Yuuri just has to ask one last question, already deciding that he would do this bonding with Victor. 

Victor shakes his head adamantly. “Not if you relax and trust me. I have no intent to hurt you.” 

Upon his agreement he is presented with a small cake like bite to eat, and a juice not unlike cough syrup. He eats and drinks it both, while Victor drinks his own flask. 

To Yuuri's amazement Victor then stands up and removes the final pieces of his clothing, showing Yuuri just how fine the other boy is built. The spike in heat between his legs makes him gasp for air.

Victor is holding him in his arms in seconds. “It's okay my zolotse, moy zvezda, aunt Lilia had said it would work fast. It will all be over soon.” He kisses Yuuri's brow, his nose, both of his cheeks, before pressing their lips together. 

The kiss is sloppy, haste even, as neither know what they are doing while their bodies take over. 

Yuuri feels his body heat, knowing what comes next he tries to push his legs together to spare Victor the sight of his girly parts swelling up and dripping moist. Instead he finds Victor pushing his legs open further slipping his hand over it once his legs have Yuuri pinned down. 

The first finger that goes in makes Yuuri buck up, his eyes blown wide, he tries to push Victor away but gets stopped when he sees the look on the other boy's face. It is similar to what that boy had when he tried to hurt Yuuri. 

He had overheard what Mari had called it, what she had said the boy had tried to do. He had tried to sleep with Yuuri the way adults do once they are married. 

The words Victor had said finally make sense. This is bonding, this is what Victor's offer of salvation in holds. His body for the lives of all. 

“Victor. Please.” His next words get stolen in a hard kiss, one only broken when Yuuri pushes Victor away hard. “I can not be set with child, I am too young.” 

Victor blinks, struggling to get himself back enough to answer. “I know. That is what the cake was for. It will prevent your body from having a child set in.” He leans his head on Yuuri's shoulder. “Once we are bonded my people will provide you with a fresh one every single day till the shedding of blood has been done. You have my word.” 

As frightful as it all is Yuuri believes him. “Than take my innocence, have it for your own.” 

Yuuri sees a soft smile appear on Victor's lips. “You are so brave, my Yuuri. So very brave.” 

After that there is some fumbling, where finally Victor realizes he might need to use his hand to get his penis where he needs it to be. A heavy blush on his cheeks when he admits he hadn't really paid attention in class when the subject was covered as he had not expected it to happen while he was still so young. 

The sting of pain when Victor pushes in takes Yuuri's breath away, tears form in his eyes, and his movements freeze. 

Victor hold still above him, allowing him time to adjust. It feels like forever but slowly the pain eases and Yuuri tells Victor to finish the bond. 

Every thrust Victor makes with his hips slams the air out of Yuuri's lungs. The heat starts to take over and Yuuri allows himself to drift off in it, a haze slipping over the events. Because of this he barely registers it when Victor pulls out after his penis starts to swell up, turns him on his tummy, lifts his hips and pushes back in. 

Victor leans over Yuuri, letting his rut take over, cursing that they did not meet four years later, ten years, any amount that had allowed for this to feel absolutely right instead of somewhat wrong. He hits faster and faster riding his need to knot. 

When Lilia had given him his potion she had been clear in her instructions. He had to bond at the first knot to get the best tie. Now he just hopes that once it hits he remembers what he is to do, as he feels his insides repel at the thought of bonding when he is still so young and with a child. 

In the end he needed not to worry, the moment his rut hits its peak his knot swells up locking him into Yuuri, who comes from the pressure alone, when that happens Victor vaguely remembers biting down in Yuuri's nape. The rush he feels when the skin over the bonding spot breaks and the liquid held streams into his mouth makes him come again. 

Yuuri feels the pressure of the knot, along with his orgasm make him become more aware of what is happening. The feeling of his skin breaking when Victor bites on that odd spot at the base of his neck makes him scream, before passing out. 

~~ 

Georgi walks in holding a bowl of clean water. This causes Victor to look up and growl at his friend. The protective stance he takes over his unconscious mates body just makes the Beta smile.

“Calm down. I waited long enough and know you should be untied by now. Clean him up, I brought his new attire with me.” 

Victor blinks when the word register, moving slowly as every part of his body hurts. His legs buckle before he can do much else. 

“I will clean him then.” And Georgi does. Victor is shocked when he sees specks of blood on the washcloth. 

“Did I hurt him badly Zhosya.” The thought sinks his stomach.

“About as badly as we expected.” Georgi looks up. “He will be fine and we took out the largest part of those monsters so his family and town are fine as well.” 

Victor washes himself before helping Georgi dress Yuuri up in Victor's family colors. Once that is done, he allows for Yakov to enter, needing the older Alpha to write a letter to stick to the door of the temple to let the people that would come in the morning know what had happened. 

Victor looks at Yuuri's sleeping form, a soft look on his face combined with a bit of worry. “Do you think his parents will be able to forgive me for taking their son without their consent first?” 

Yakov grumbles a bit, looking up from the letter Victor dictated. “They will get him back alive, their village is safe from the monsters, and no more sacrifices will have to be sent here. How could they not forgive you.” 

“Then I will hold on to that hope.” he looks at his uncle and mentor seeing the man glare at the letter again. “Please Yakov, enlighten me what it is that those words say that vexes you so greatly.” 

“Normally a bond has to be redone a few times before it sticks permanently. If you truly plan to wait four years it could have been lost before that.” 

“I took him now because there was no other option. If the bond has resided he can make the choice again once he is of age. I owe him that Yakov.” The man relents under Victor's stern stare. 

“Your father will disagree.” 

“My father is not here, I am, you are. Do you disagree?” 

With the letter signed, there is only one thing left to do. Victor takes Yuuri off the floor and lies him on the table he had moved to stand before the altar. 

His fingers take the pendent holding his family's emblem from his pocket, unfastens the lock and puts it around Yuuri's neck. 

“Uhm, Victor???” Yuuri looks a bit blurry from his eyes. 

“This pendent proves our union. Take it as you have taken me.” Victor caresses Yuuri's cheek, imprinting the image to heart for he will be apart for some time knowing his body will demand Yuuri for every rut till they are reunited. 

“Then take the leather cord around my ankle as my proof to you.” Yuuri smiles softly before his eyes close and he drifts back into slumber. Never noticing the soft fingers that remove the cord. 

~~

The next morning a solemn group leaves the safety of the village. In the front the Elders, with behind them dressed for a funeral Yuuri's family and closest friends. In Hiroko's hands a small lacquered box they will put the remains in that they are allowed to take back. No one but the Elders begrudge her the thick tears and heavy sobbing. 

But instead of finding only bits of bones left over from the sacrifice in the clearing before the Temple, they find ripped apart corpse after corpse of the Yokai that had hunted their village for so long. It is Mari that pushes the Elders aside when they are calling doom and damnation to see what that letter attached to the Temple door is all about. 

All that followed hear her read the declaration out loud. They see the lacquered box hit the floor when Hiroko needs her hands to hold her mouth from screaming. There is nothing the Elders can do to stop the cheering that commences when it sinks in.

Yuuko finds herself crying on Takeshi's shoulder when it settles in, not only did Yuuri survive but he made an alliance with people that will keep all of them safe. Seeing Yuuri step out of the temple decked in clothes of a richer and finer material than anyone has ever seen make them all pause. 

Yuuri looks at the Elders. “You could have asked for help, but you chose sending children to their deaths as the easier option. You have failed us.” 

The group leave the Elders standing stunned at the young boys' words when they go back to Hasetsu to tell all the good news. 

There are many days of celebration only marred when two Elders are killed by a single arrow shot. Yuuri turns to the last three remaining. 

“Do you really think Victor send me back here without protection after you send me into the forest to die?” 

After that the remaining Elders resign, stating that in the new light new leaders should be chosen. Which the people of Hasetsu do with pleasure. Yuuri declines the offer though, saying he wishes to continue his studies. 

When four years later the box arrives at the Katsuki doorstep with Victor's request for Yuuri to come and renew their bond he hesitates not one second to go. To his amazement he finds the Temple completely redone, and candles lit in every possible spot. Victor awaits him with a soft smile and an open heart. 

The night they spend together is only put down once when Yuuri speaks over a study he would like to follow once done with the local school now that the trade routes were reopened, but it would take him at least five years and he worried for not seeing Victor for so long. Victor immediately tells him to do what his heart tells him. 

So Yuuri travels, studies and makes friends, and returns back in Hasetsu a grown man of twenty three. To his amazement his once small town is booming, people everywhere. When he asks what it is all about he gets informed that the new King of the neighboring Nikiforov Kingdom has come into town. Apparently he is here to formally ask for one of the locals hands in marriage.

Yuuri, and with him his friend Phichit, run to his parents house, wondering if they can tell him any more. Phichit is all giddy being present, telling Yuuri he had always hoped to one day meet royalty, Yuuri can only agree. 

After all how likely is it for commoners like them to meet such highborn people. 

Upon entering his families common room he is greeted with the sight of the complete royal entourage sitting there. His eyes move to the spot he expects the king, trying to make sense of all the familiar faces he spots. Then, slowly, the King stands up and smiles at him. Yuuri's bag drops to the floor, before Phichit can make a joke about it though he can see his friend run over and fling himself around the Kings neck. 

“Victor!!”

“Yuuri!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> And I once again remind you to go to https://yoi-omegaverse-zine.itch.io/tying-the-knot-yoi-omegaverse-zine and download the zines. 
> 
> Also if you feel I missed a tag Please let me know so that I can add it.


End file.
